The invention relates to a respirating apparatus for patients, more particularly to be used for anaesthesia, which is formed by a housing with means for forming and administering of a respiratory gas, and with associated regulating- and control-equipment (monitor) belonging to it.
In the prior art apparatus, the housing in general has the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped, and thus as a rule a rectangular horizontal section. This shape of housing has the disadvantage, that it takes up a relatively large amount of space at the operating table, which could be used more suitably by the surgical staff. Further, the shape of the known apparatus has the disadvantage that the respiratory tubes and suction tubes have to be relatively long, because it is difficult or impossible to move the apparatus with the patient-connections close to the patient.